Fiori (1971) used the technique of column chromatography to prove the existence of three different molecular weight fractions of ABH substance that is secreted into saliva. Studies of several people showed that eight different secretor genotypes were discernable. No data relating to the inheritance of this system has been published. The purpose of this proposal is: To determine the relationship between the filtration patterns and the traditional secretor system and to determine their modes of inheritance.